


Let Me Tie Your Shoes (Cuz I Don't Want You Falling For Anyone Else)

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has been spending too much time with Kuroo and Bokuto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Tie Your Shoes (Cuz I Don't Want You Falling For Anyone Else)

**Author's Note:**

> I had three tabs open on my computer with lists of pickup lines for the past two weeks

Tsukki was spending too much time with Kuroo and Bokuto and Hinata wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to take it any longer. It had started out subtle, too long glances and the brushing of hands on the way out the door. At first Hinata thought it was his imagination, but that was until Tsukki _winked_ at him. They were across the gym from each other so Hinata was almost certain he was seeing things but then it happened again the next day and they were only a few feet away.

It didn’t end there, though. Tsukki learned pick up lines.

They were cleaning up the gym after practice when Tsukki walked up to Hinata in the storage closet. Hinata prepared himself for any snarky comment that Tsukki had to offer but was not expecting the question he gave him.

“Do you have a band aid?”

Hinata was confused. It didn’t seem like Tsukki had hurt himself and he couldn’t remember anyone falling during practice. “No. Why?”

Tsukki smirked, “Because I just scraped my knee falling for you.”

Hinata felt his face heat up and his stomach turn to knots. He squeaked out a sorry and rushed passed Tsukki and into the club room to change before he embarrassed himself.

Hinata knew he had a crush on Tsukki but he never thought in a million years thought the blond would return his feelings. Hinata couldn’t help but think Tsukki was making fun of him because there was no way Tsukki would like _him_.

_This is Tsukishima. He’s probably just trying to get under your skin like usual._

This thought didn’t help at all. For all Hinata knew, Tsukki knew about his feelings and was using them against him. It was a completely ridiculous idea though. The only one who knew about his feelings was Natsu and she has never met Tsukki.   

Hinata changed quickly and was leaving before anyone else entered the room. He hardly took notice of the clouds gathering in the sky and rushed off the school on his bike.

Had Tsukki not taunted him, Hinata probably would have walked with Kageyama and therefore have a place to crash while it stormed. As it so happened, Hinata was halfway to his house when the rain picked up and there was only a bus stop to shelter him.  

 _This is just fucking great_.

 

~~

 

“You look like crap,” was the first thing Kageyama said when Hinata met him at the front of the school – already dressed in his gym clothes.

“I know.” Hinata grumbled and continued to walk past him. The storm had lasted two hours so Hinata got home way after dinner and didn’t get any sleep because three of his teachers decided to have tests today and thoughts of Tsukishima did not help his focus. And now he was ten minutes late for morning practice.

He reached the club room with Kageyama following him in silence. He got changed quickly and rushed into the gym.

“Hinata!” Daichi yelled as soon as Hinata entered the gym. “Why on Earth are you late?”

“Daichi, stop. He’s never been late before so cut him some slack.” Suga came up behind Daichi. “Hinata are you feeling okay? You look pale.”

“I’m fine,” Hinata said and followed Kageyama to the court practice their quick.

Hinata really was fine. He didn’t miss one ball and he was able to take his tests with slightly less confusion than usual. By the time lunch came around he felt better and very, very hungry.

He made his way to Kageyama’s classroom when the bell rang where he knew Yamaguchi and Tsukishima would already be. Ever since Kageyama and Yamaguchi had gotten together the four first years had lunch together every day and the only reason Hinata put up with it was because it was the only time Tsukishima was a decent human being to him.

When he got there, Hinata took his seat next to Tsukki without thinking about it and regretted it as soon as he realized what he did.

“You know, Hinata, you don’t look so good. Maybe you could use some more Vitamin me.” Hinata glared up at Tsukki who was smirking again.

“Whatever, Tsukishima.” Hinata mumbled as he put his head in his arms and napped for the entirety of the lunch break.

 

~~

 

Afternoon practice that day was cancelled due to the fact that the weather was going to be worse than yesterday and coach Ukai wanted everyone to be home before the storm hit. It was a Friday so the first years decided to stay the night at Kageyama’s house since he lived the closest which Hinata was grateful for.

“Bakayama, you better have food at your house!” Hinata called from where he was behind Kageyama and Yamaguchi.

“I do! I went shopping Sunday!” Kageyama turned his head to yell back but continued holding Yamaguchi’s hand and kept walking forward. Hinata gave him a look that said he believe a single word. “I did!”

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked back and forth at them, confused.

“Why wouldn’t you have food?” Yamaguchi asked Kageyama with a worried looked.

Hinata answered for him, “It’s because his parents are practically never home and his self care is worse than my five year old sister’s.”

“Yeah, well at least I get decent amounts of sleep!”

“You don’t sleep well?” Tsukki looked down at Hinata.

“I sleep just fine!” Hinata kept his glare at Kageyama to avoid Tsukki’s gaze. _Like he cares about how well I sleep_.

“Say that to the bags under your eyes, Bumbass!” had Kageyama’s words not been true he probably would have fought back but Hinata really was tired so he simply growled and continued walking.

They were almost to Kagayama’s when Hinata started hearing Tsukki start to sigh. It wasn't until sixth or seventh sigh that Hinata snapped.

“What is it _now_ , Tsukishima?”

“Nothing. I was just wishing that I lived in your shoe.”

“Why? So I can step on you?” Hinata was done being flustered with Tsukki’s pickup lines. If the boy wanted to mess with him then he was going to bite back the best he could.

Tsukki didn't speak for the rest of the walk.

~~

“It's so dark! Tobi, you need to start leaving a couple of lights on before you leave!” was the first words to leave Yamaguchi’s mouth when entered the Kagayama household.

“That's what I keep telling him but the idiot won't listen,” Hinata sighed. “Like I said, he’s worse than my sister. At least she knows to leave lights on.”

“Shut up, dumbass. Can you cook something? I'm hungry.”

“Ask your boyfriend to cook for you!”

“Oh, umm, I'm not very good at cooking. Sorry, Hinata.”

“Don't care, you still helping,” with that, Hinata dragged Yamaguchi with him into the kitchen, turning lights on on the way.

 

“Hinata, do you like Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked after he was sure Tsukki and Kageyama were too busy arguing to hear them.

“I, um, what do you mean?” Hinata knew he was a blushing mess but there was no way going to outright say he did, in fact, have a giant gay crush on Tsukki, especially to Yamaguchi of all people.

“I mean, is there any possible way that you could find it in yourself to have any attraction to Tsukki?”

“Why do you ask?” Hinata was becoming defensive but wasn’t sure how else to react. For all he knew, Yamaguchi was trying to make fun of him, too.

Yamaguchi sighed, “I want to know because Tsukki likes you - God he won’t shut up about you - and you rejecting him really isn’t helping.”

“Rejecting him? He never asked me out!” to say that Hinata was confused would be an understatement.

“But he - “Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide. “He’s only given you pickup lines, hasn’t he?” Hinata nodded. “That idiot! I’m so sorry Hinata. I told him not to listen to Kuroo and Bokuto. Hang on one moment.” With that, Yamaguchi rushed into the other room, leaving Hinata with the still inedible curry. He went back to the food and started zoning out when he heard a knock behind him.

“Yamaguchi said to help you,” Tsukki said as soon and Hinata turned to see him in the doorway.

Hinata nodded, “Okay then. Wash your hands first.” Hinata went back to what he was doing with an evident blush on his face. _Does he really like me?_  
“You sound like Akiteru.”

“It’s common sense, Tsukishima.”

“Right, and you would know so much about that, wouldn’t you?” Tsukki mocked despite going to the sink anyway.

“They’re totally making out in there,” Hinata said after a few moments of silence between them.

“If it’s okay with you, I really don’t want to think about my best friend kissing that bumbass.” Tsukki made a face that looked as though he saw something disgusting.

“You really don’t like them together, huh?”

“I never said that.”

“Then why are you so bitter about it?”

“I’m not bitter.”

“I don’t believe you.”  
“Of course you don’t,” Tsukki sighed. Hinata couldn’t help but feel as though he had just hurt Tsukki. It was ridiculous to think so, he had only been joking with him like usual, but he thought he might have started going too far recently.

Hinata wasn’t sure if it was his sleep deprived mind or he had just gone bat shit crazy, but he suddenly had an idea. He took a deep breath and gave himself a small pep talk before saying the only pickup line he knew.

“You know, your lips look kinda lonely. Would they like to meet mine?”

Before Hinata knew what had happened he was being pushed against the counter. Tsukki bent down to kiss him roughly on the lips, arms on either side of Hinata pushing against the counter. Hinata put one hand on the back of Tsukki’s neck and the other in his hair. It was sloppy and wet and Hinata was pretty sure neither of them knew what to do but it was _perfect_.

“You owe me an ice cream, Tobi!” Yamauchi yelled causing Tsukki and Hinata to rip apart. They turned to see Yamaguchi standing at the door and Kageyama marching up behind him.

“Bumbass Hinata. You were supposed to last another week!” Hinata wasn’t sure if his face could get any redder and the back of Tsukki’s neck was turning pink, too.

Flustered, Hinata souted at them, “Get out! We’ll call when we’re done with dinner!”

Yamaguchi turned with a smug look, “Don’t take too long!” He skipped out of the room dragging a scowling Kageyama with him.

“They were definatley making out,” Hinata said when he was sure they couldn’t hear them.

“What the -”

“Yamaguchi’s neck had a giant ass hickey.”

“Well sorry for being more concerned with the fact that our friends bet on us.”

“I’m concerned about that, too, but the hickey was hu-”

“Shut up,” Tsukki bent down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic was written for the sole purpose of making the "so I can step on you" joke. I may or may not have done that to my boyfriend a few months ago.


End file.
